Battle Royale: Genesis
by TeenIdles
Summary: In the near future, the United States of America has adopted the Battle Royale Act that many other nations have practiced. Follow 40 students as they are thrown into a death match where only one can survive and a game where friends and lovers can suddenly become mortal enemies and people begin doubting their closest allies when fear takes over.


**Hello fellow Battle Royale fans out there, I have been a stalker of many of your wonderful and exciting Original Battle Royale stories. This happens to be my first ever fan fiction, and it is a story I seriously hope to finish and not abandon it halfway. Right now, being a new writer and all, I hope if there is any kind soul out there who would be willing to aid me in my conquest. (Hahaha sorry I had a strong urge to sound medieval.) I would appreciate anyone's help or brilliant suggestions and ideas in terms of improving my writing style, how to make scenes more realistic or to help me proofread my story, because I for one have atrocious grammar. That is all I wish to say and please enjoy the first chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

**A/N: After re-reading this chapter again, I have come to realize that it seems very rushed and I have not developed any of the characters, thus I felt that they were very flat and with no distinctive features that readers could identify them with. I have decided the revise this whole chapter part by part, elaborating more about the characters I so far introduced and plan on revisiting past chapters again as I continue with this story. As an amateurish writer, I know that my plot may not be the best and the characters might feel one-dimensional, but I hope this does not put you off reading this story.**

Battle Royale: Heathridge High

HEATHRIDGE HIGH  
STUDENT LIST OF CLASS D

40 Students:

Boy #01: Alexander King

Girl #01: Clarissa Winters

Boy #02: UNKNOWN

Girl #02: Jiana Prowell

Boy #03: UNKNOWN

Girl #03: Brittany Glazer

Boy #04: UNKNOWN

Girl #04: UNKNOWN

Boy #05: UNKNOWN

Girl #05: Esmerelda Barcutti

Boy #06: UNKNOWN

Girl #06: UNKNOWN

Boy #07: Trevor Gavinson

Girl #07: UNKNOWN

Boy #08: David Brasher

Girl #08: UNKNOWN

Boy #09: UNKNOWN

Girl #09: UNKNOWN

Boy #10: UNKNOWN

Girl #10: Lana Lakemoon

Boy #11: UNKNOWN

Girl #11: UNKNOWN

Boy #12: UNKNOWN

Girl #12: Ellie Kennedy

Boy #13: UNKNOWN

Girl #13: Nina Fletcher

Boy #14: UNKNOWN

Girl #14: UNKNOWN

Boy #15: UNKNOWN

Girl #15: UNKNOWN

Boy #16: UNKNOWN

Girl #16: UNKNOWN

Boy #17: UNKNOWN

Girl #17: UNKNOWN

Boy #18: Kenneth Clay

Girl #18: UNKNOWN

Boy #19: UNKNOWN

Girl #19: UNKNOWN

Boy #20: UNKNOWN

Girl #20: UNKNOWN

CHAPTER 1: THE START OF THE END

Ellie Kennedy (GIRL #12) felt as if a thousand bricks came tumbling down her head. It was a force to be reckoned with, the pain bombarding her senses in every way possible. Her eyelids were as heavy as steel, refusing to even open a fraction of a millimeter no matter how much she tried to blink. Her hands felt detached; she couldn't raise it in any way possible. Her mouth felt as dry as dust, the little amount of saliva in her mouth stinging her cavity with such ferocity she would much rather had her mouth detonated. She felt pain attacking her legs. She felt pain assaulting her bones. Hell, she felt pain everywhere. Ignoring the pain, Ellie began to make out what got her into such a state.

With excruciating agony, Ellie tried piecing the puzzle pieces together, although her mind was foggy and she didn't know where to begin. It was as if there was a barrier preventing her from accessing her memory. Not one to give up easily, Ellie furrowed her eyebrows and forced herself to recollect her broken thoughts. Okay. What happened before this? Why am I here? Where are my friends? A million questions whizzed through her mind with familiar answers seemingly made unclear by the fog in her mind. The word friends suddenly hit her like a speeding train, dispersing the nebulous barrier in her mind with such momentum it shocked her body into motion. Pushing herself into a kneeling position, Ellie tried opening her eyes again. This time, her eyes obeyed her command and the sudden blast of yellow light astonished her back onto the floor. With clenched teeth, Ellie forced herself to crawl, no matter how agonizing it was to lift her elbows and knees up. With a fighting spirit, Ellie crawled with passion until her left elbow collided into something hard. Hesitantly stretching her fingers to identify what lies before her, she was relieved when she felt that it was warm and with a pulse. Flexing her eyelids again, Ellie immediately recognized the person before her. No one in the world had skin so olive and hair so black. With renewed vigor, Ellie began forcefully shaking the arms of the drugged person.

-LINE BREAK-

Trevor Gavinson (BOY #07) felt as if he was being jolted to life when something grabbed onto him and blared into his ears.

"Trevor. Trevor? Can you-", an uncomfortable cough cut off the stranger's voice, and from how hoarse the person's voice was, Trevor's instinct told him that the person must have had been trying – and failing – to wake him up from his slumber.

"I'm," His voice suddenly disappeared as he attempted to speak, but a sharp throb in his throat signaled to him that he was in no state to converse.

"Oh my God! Trevor, you're alive! I thought you were dead! Oh my God I am so happy oh God I really, really thought you'll never come back to life because you didn't talk back to me!" The magnitude of the voice drove a massive headache straight into Trevor's head and shivers down his spine. It could only belong to the person he would never wanted to be around: Nina Fletcher (GIRL #13). A blonde bombshell, Nina was one of the schools most desired cheerleader and Trevor was immediately smitten. When she accepted his love request, he felt as if he was the luckiest guy alive. How would someone as plain as him, a person whom would most likely fade into the background ever had such good catch? Gradually, Trevor began to realise that Nina was not as perfect as she seemed. It began innocently enough, she got him flowers while he returned her with cheap chocolates. As days went by, Trevor began to see that Nina had too much...adoration for him. She demanded that he stopped socializing with other girls and would glare daggers if people of the opposite sex initiated a conversation with him. The final straw came when she began humiliating a female teacher whom offered assistance to aid him in algebra. Needless to say, he quickly broke up with her and thought that was the end of it. Life, however did not go according to plan. Nina had never gotten over their relationship even though he literally spat it into her face a few months back. It was as if her mind refused the entry of a simple break up message, instead causing her to further delude herself into thinking that if she changed to suit Trevor's taste, he would return back to her like an awe-struck puppy. The funny thing was, Trevor began to distant himself from her because she was being to clingy yet she believed that he was just going through a "phase in his life".

FLASHBACK

_Trevor wasn't a guy who was easily afraid. In fact, he pride himself in being able to play Slenderman alone in the dark. However, the sight before him was even more terrifying than any of the horror movies he watched or fright-inducing games he played. On the oak tree that he would scale when he felt depressed, there was a little baby blue PostIt glued on it. He had never, EVER told anyone about this tree. Not even his best buddy David Brasher (BOY #08). It was such a splitting replicate of Slenderman chills ran up Trevor's spine. Involuntarily shivering, Trevor ripped the note out of the tree and began reading it. With each passing word, his complexion when a shade whiter until he was as pale as snow._

"_Dear Trevor-wubby_

_ I know it's been two days, thirteen hours, fourty six minutes and eighteen seconds since we last said Hi to each other and I'm missing you already. L_ _Please call me back when you see this note because I'm missing your sweet, beautiful voice, yeah? I promise I won't pull my hair back into a ponytail again. I really didn't know that you disliked that hairstyle. You should have totally told me! No wonder you were ignoring me! I'm so sorry, so please forgive me? _

_Lots Of Love, Nina-cutie"_

_Immediately crushing the note up, Trevor tossed it away with such unbridled strength it scattered several birds around the area which it landed. Scanning his surroundings with a renewed sense of paranoia, Trevor could swear he saw Nina's chocolate brown weave poking out behind trees, her trademark red purse Trevor bought her for her 16__th__ birthday carried by every single damned brunette he saw and even smelled the sickly sweet scent of her perfume which he used to adore; but now it smelled so repugnant he wanted to bend over and puke._

_With haste, Trevor immediately ran home as if a serial killer was chasing him, fear being the fuel he was surviving on. Leaping up the steps of his house's porch, his clammy hands trembled as he tried desperately searching for the right key. Every second was torture, he was anticipating Nina to suddenly grip his shoulders and force him to participate in one of her relaxation activities. With a mighty shudder, Trevor found the key he was searching for and quickly jammed it into the keyhole, unlocking the door and shoving it right open. But what he saw on the floor of his house stopped him dead in his tracks. A letter, probably slipped through the bottom crack of the door, was waiting for him. On it was lipstick smudge stains and the dreaded word on it. Nina. Trevor knew, at that instance, that Nina had issues. Attachment issues._

END FLASHBACK

"Nina! What are you doing here!? Where are the others? Where are we?" Fear tensed up Trevor's voice as sickening thoughts flashed through his mind faster than lightning bolts. What if Nina finally committed abduction? Was she going to tie him up to be her sex slave? Why didn't he tell his parents that a crazy-ass bitch was on the loose, stalking him?

"I don't know, Trevor? I just woke up! The others are like, beside us! I don't know where we are though, I don't recognize anything here. But it's alright! You have me! We can figure this out together!" Nina's cheery tone returned to her voice at the mention of being able to stick with her love, Trevor. Trevor scanned his surroundings, seeing the same situation happening to everyone in the room. Friends were trying to wake up friends while lovers tried even harder to wake their sweetheart up. Nina began to start sprouting ideas that she and Trevor could do to solve the "mystery" of why they were all trapped inside a metallic room.

Trevor, on the other hand, had other plans of his own. Completely ignoring Nina, he pushed himself off the floor only to be greeted by it again as his arm gave way. Severe pain shot up his face as he felt his cheekbone make physical contact with the ground and Nina shrieked as if she saw murder occurring before her very eyes.

-LINE BREAK-

The commotion Nina made while fussing over Trevor seemed to have roused those who were still knocked out into consciousness, while others whom were already cognizant either turned to stare at the awkward couple or completely disregarded them, lost in thought trying to analyze the situation. Soon after, as more and more of the drugged students come to their senses, a wave of quiet hysteria slowly manifested itself into the somber atmosphere. It was further heightened when the cold, foreboding steel doors, without warning came crashing open, creating such a noise that several students flinched in surprise. Her former class was caught unaware when their form teacher, Mrs Vein marched towards the chalkboard with such energy and strength, a stark contrast with her age. Many of her students knew that even though her appearance was one of an elderly lady, her booming voice betrayed the sprightly spirit that dwelled inside the wrinkled carapace of a body. However, the scene before them was taking this knowledge to the extreme. Escorting her were soldiers in uniform positions, outfits and weapons, striking fear into the hearts of many students.

Mrs Vein cleared her throat with such force, Esmerelda Barcutti (GIRL #05) was extremely certain that the feeble looking woman in front of her would suddenly fall over and collapse. To her disappointment nothing tragic or dire happened, but she could deal with it. After all, she already knew, deep down inside her what really was going on. From the moment she saw all her classmates lying on the floor like pigs, she was very sure that they were chosen to partake in a death match. Also known as Battle Royale. Esmerelda released a tiny sigh. All the troubles her parents went through just for her to escape the jaws of death that dealt the fatal blow to her elder brother ended up naught Well, it certainly was fate that the Barcutti siblings were to chance upon such misfortune. After all, anything that happened to her brother would also occur to her. It was something very uncanny, almost humorous, except that her brother Alejandro was a jinx – he had the luck of a sewer rat. For instance, the day Alejandro broke his arm in a cycling accident was the day Esmerelda fractured her arm in her gymnastics training. Originating from Italy, Alejandro's class was chosen randomly to partake in their nations' Battle Royale Act. Needless to say, he never made it out alive. With luck like his, it was astounding he survived till the very last day, only to be defeated by a shot in the head by a stray bullet. A shame really, because he almost won the game. Esmerelda's parents shed many tears over the loss of their eldest son, however Esmerelda only had one thought running through her mind as she attended his funeral – Goodbye, and good riddance. It wasn't that she despised her brother to the very core, it was just that she was a steadfast believer in superstition and she believed her brother was the cause of her terrible luck. That was enough to warrant her to view her brother's death as a sign of the winds of fortune. But it seems her brother's spirit came crawling out of the grave to drag her down with him. Esmerelda clenched her fists in anger. She was not going to let a measly spirit snatch away her life, especially not by her brother's. Finally snapping out of her thoughts, Esmerelda returned back to the current situation at hand. Her ears picked up the sounds of several kinds whimpering, and the distant sounds of someone bawling their eyes out. Esmerelda figured that Mrs Vein had probably laid out the ground rules of Battle Royale. Rule Number One, of course is to slay all your classmates within a designated time frame of three days, or in more technical terms seventy-two hours or have all their collars blow their heads up into unrecognizable mounds of gore and brain matter. Rule Number Two is to not step into designated Danger Zones or again risk losing your head. Rule Number Three is to not escape the island, your collar again will explode. Esmerelda chuckled darkly. It seems that the inventors of this massacre thought it would be really funny to see how gruesome an exploded head might look like. Rule Number Four, is to - wait, there is no rule number four. Esmerelda smirked as she browse through her classmates around her, she had no qualms about killing them all. She never really liked them in the first place, Americans were rude and extremely unaccepting of anything that deviated from the norm. Esmerelda felt bitterness coursed through her veins as she recalled how first day of school was like for her.

FLASHBACK

_Esmerelda tugged on her floral dress, with anticipation written all over her face as she stepped into her class at Heathridge High. She had no idea what to expect - she had never been in foreign lands before. A sudden wave of nostalgia crashed into her as she tugged her dress further, wishing that she was back in Italy. The spagetti there was so much more fragrant than the straws of hardened starch they call pasta here. She missed her grandmother, the way her grandmother would tell her stories while Esmerelda sat on her lap, listening with much attentiveness. She missed the language that she speaks so fluently, and quivered in horror when suddenly, she had to learn a new language she had absolutely no idea on. The greatest thing she missed though, was her boyfriend of 2 years Ronaldo. They were soulmates. Meant for each other. Star-crossed lovers. Romeo and Juliet. He had the most enchanting of eyes, as blue as an ocean, as calm as a lake. She would always feel so safe and so secure whenever she was with him. Only Ronaldo had that special touch, no other guy she met could rival Ronaldo in how he made her feel so...loved. Esmerelda felt tears threatening to roll down her cheeks as she remembered the look of Ronaldo's eyes as she broke the difficult news to him. It was as if she gave him a stinging slap and poured hot water over him. She would forever be haunted by the look of despair he had in the airport when their hands, only tethered together by their second finger was broken bya harsh tug by her father. A quick tap at her shoulders quickly jolt Esmerelda back into reality. Suddenly faced with a class of students she had no connections with, Esmerelda began to panic. Her mouth seemed to be laced with lead as she tried forming words._

_"Hi...hi. My name i-is Esmerelda. I came from Italy. I hope you all wih...well...will be friends me." Esmerelda mentally cringed as she uttered those words, a sudden feeling of inadequacy punching her in the stomach and she felt as if it was torture to breathe. Red dusted her cheeks as she heard snickers from the class in front of her, and she wished she could squeeze herself into a hole and hide from the world. _

_"Of course we would be friends with you Esmerelda. When you start speaking our language." _

_Hearing such a cutting comment, Esmerelda's head sank lower as she heard the suppressed giggles turn into full blown laughter at her incapability to speak simple English. Body heating up, it took all her willpower to not sprint out of the door and running home with her waterworks going into overdrive. She felt humiliated. She felt small. But it wasn't this feelings that hurt the most to Esmerelda, it was the feeling of shame that struck Esmerelda the hardest. In Italy, she was considered the best student. With near perfect scores in the Italian language, she aced all her subjects and could easily get into a top university at the flip of a hat. However, when she was suddenly thrown into a new environment, she felt pathetic. She could not even solve questions that were of elementary level because she could not understand any single fucking word on the paper. She felt as if she was suddenly thrown into another world where she was the stupidest thing alive. Hopelessness ate through her, and misery seemingly dance in mocking joy around her. Even though her parents encouraged her, told her that they belief she could adapt to the new surroundings, culture and language she felt as if those were only said to comfort her and held no truth in them._

_Mrs Vein quickly chastised with authority the goon who made such a nasty remark, but Esmerelda was too downcast to care about whom insulted her. She quietly set down at her assigned seat, eyes gazing towards the floor, wanting to be a wallpaper and fade into the surroundings so that no one would try to strike a conversation with her. _

_"Pssssst. You're Esmerelda right?"_

_A voice so pure and sweet captured Esmerelda's attention in an instance. Cautiously turning her head towards the left, she saw a bespectacled girl with such adorable and doe-like eyes staring back at her. Esmerelda wandered why would such a charming little girl call out to her, a student whom has already been outcasted by the whole class because she had a language barrier._

_Reluctantly, Esmerelda responded to the question. "Yes, I am?" Wariness was obvious in Esmerelda's voice, she was uncertain if the girl was doing this out of friendliness or ulterior motive._

_"You suck." The girl laughed with such brightness at her completely immature sentence, an extreme contradiction to what Esmerelda perceived her heart to be. With a defeated sigh, Esmerelda refocus her attention onto a yellow stain on the floor. This year was going probably going to send her down the road of suicide._

END FLASHBACK

That happened at the start of the year. Esmerelda could never forgive her classmates for causing her to have one of the most miserable year of her life. She was left feeling useless, a burden for about half a month with results so appalling it gave her panic attacks before she recieved her results back. She was constantly rushing home to avoid the degradory comments popular kids would call her, the worst being "Alien". It took such a big toll on her that on one fateful night she attempted suicide in her room, only to be thwarted by her father coming in to ask what she wanted for dinner. Her social life took a turn for the better after her parents realized the seriousness of the issue and provided her with English tuition. She was suddenly popular after she began speaking decent English, however the bitterness in her heart burns with unrestrained passion. Craning her neck to her right, she saw her clique, distastefully named " Sweet Peas ". She always shuddered at the mention of that atrocious title - her previous bullies were all part of the inner circle. Brittany Glazer (GIRL #03) was the queen bee of the group, and also the most popular among her peers in school. Always the trendsetter in school, she was magnetic and she knew how to flaunt her charisma. However, those whom know Brittany well enough knows that she has severe trust issues. You can be her closest friend one day and mortal enemies the next, and this greatly distressed Esmerelda because, truth be told, Brittany was so hormonal that it surpassed normality. Beside her was Kenneth Clay (BOY #18), Brittany's current boyfriend of 3 days. As she was saying, Brittany changes boyfriends like she changes clothes - she always suspects that her current one would be secretly dating another girl behind her back, and this has let to many breakups over trivial issues like not responding to her text message she sent _5 minutes ago _or remembering the coffee she specifically told them to buy. Esmerelda rolled her eyes. Even she could not remember the hundreds of prefixes Brittany added before the word mocha. Coming back to Kenneth, Esmerelda hated his guts so badly she couldn't wait to rip it into shreds after they have been released from the holding room. Ever since she found out he was the one who made that scathing comment at the first day of class and was the creator of the "Alien" alias. She wanted him to feel the mental duress she when through, _physically._ This seems to be the _perfect opportunity to get away with murder_. Spotting another one of her clique members cowering to the right, Esmerelda's blood began to boil again. It was non other then Jiana Prowell (GIRL #02). Jiana was the bitchiest of them all in the clique, she never failed to make someone's day worse, everyday. She was the one who tormented Esmerelda everyday in class, because obviously they were sitting side by side. Her angelic eyes were a mask to hide such malevolent spirit within her - she enjoyed crushing the soul of people around her. The only reason why Esmerelda despised Kenneth more than Jiana was because Jiana became nicer after Esmerelda joined the clique. Obviously it was fake, however it was better than Kenneth who never stop abusing the nickname she loathed. Alien. The only person she could actually stand in the clique was Lana Lakemoon (GIRL #10). Out of all three girls, Lana was the only one who never made a joke out of Esmerelda. Even though Esmerelda was extremely uncomfortable with the immorality of Lana, at least she was the most humane out of the three and could crack humorous one liners occasionally, even though it usually would be about sex or topics closely related to it. Lana may be a sex addict and a cheap slut, but she was the only one in the group Esmerelda could talk to without wanting the punch the living daylights out of them. Esmerelda was ready to play the game. And if her "friends" weren't ready for her, they should be prepared to be slain in any way possible - provided her luck didn't get her a rubber chicken or something of that useless caliber.

-LINE BREAK-

Mrs Vein waited with sadistic glee for her class to finally absorb in the fact that they would have to partake in one of the world's most violent events ever known to mankind. The frightened looks in their eyes and the sweet sounds of subdued sniffling was like honey and milk. Although her class knows her as an elderly that one should not mess around with, they wouldn't have known how disturbing Mrs Vein really is. If she could keep her perverse love for the art of murder hidden from her husband she lived with for 25 years, who else would have known she devoured books about serial killers and their barbarous acts of torture on their victims? Mrs Vein felt as if her vile dreams manifest itself into reality and its first chosen sacrifice was her form class. Unable to wipe off her sardonic grin that was plastered onto her face, she could not wait to inform her class about a _new regulation_ the American government had placed onto the Battle Royale Act it has adopted.

"I would love to inform you," Mrs Vein drawled, pausing for a dramatic effect and tasting her student's suspense at the tip of her tongue, before continuing. "That the American officials have decided to film what happens during Battle Royale and transmit it into international TV. They hope this would achieve stability within the country and all dissidents will submit themselves after seeing youths sent to their graves because of their ruthless acts to American society." Strictly speaking, Mrs Vein had no care whatsoever about the state of her society; she just wanted to watch what went on in the island and see how brutal one can get when placed in an ultimatum. The perverseness of the notion filled Mrs Vein up with such joy she almost swooned. Composing herself, Mrs Vein gave her students a smile as wide as the Amazon River before sending the signal to start the game.

With a deep breathe, she began. "Boy #01: Alexander King and Girl #01: Clarissa Winters. Please proceed down the corridor to retrieve your backs and proceed into the island. You have exactly 60 seconds to leave this premises or have your head blown up to smithereens."


End file.
